


If You're So Attached To Them Then Why Did You Kill Them?

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: John kills off a character and has started to cry because it hurt. Alex is trying to grasp onto a string of logic.(Totally not loosely based on real events. Also, fanfic writer John because I can)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 29





	If You're So Attached To Them Then Why Did You Kill Them?

Alex was trying to ponder where his sobbing boyfriend’s train of thought had even come from. “So, you’re emotionally attached to this character,” Alex asked for clarification for the 5th time.

“Yes, very.” The sobbing stopped for a moment.

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, I have no clue about the realm of writing you lay in 99% of the time.”

John looked over confused.

“But if they’re that important to you, don’t you think you wouldn’t kill them?

"Alex my love,” John started, “you do not lie. You know nothing about the realm of fan fiction at all.” He snickered a bit.

“Its called angst. We, the writers, write it because it hurts. We then share it with our readers to hopefully make them feel your pain because sadness and tears are much more satisfying to make a reader feel.” John bought a moment. “That sounded not good.” He mumbled.

“I still don’t understand but sure. Ok.” Alex pressed a short sweet kiss to his lover’s lips before ducking off to go work on whatever project he was working on.


End file.
